


Shiranaa Tree [Fan art]

by watermelon_shotput



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by bonsai, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelon_shotput/pseuds/watermelon_shotput
Summary: Fan art for "How To Give A Presentation To The Imperial Court While Accidentally Committing Light Treason By Making A Friend" by Jackdaw_Kraai, specifically chapter 11.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 105





	Shiranaa Tree [Fan art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jackdaw_Kraai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaw_Kraai/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Edit Jan. 25, 2021: In the short amount of time I've had this posted, I've received a ridiculous amount of comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views. I haven't done much art recently due to a lot of different circumstances, and it is the best feeling to receive this much appreciation for one of my drawings. Thank you, every single one of you.


End file.
